The primary objective of the Clinical Research Center is to provide space, hospitalization cost, laboratories, equipment and supplies for clinical research by any qualified member of the faculty in any department of the Medical School. It is not intended to replace in any way the usual mechanism of grant-in-aid for project research by individuals. The use of the center is justified on the basis of three criteria: First, the quality and significance of the research; second, the special need for the center's common facilities; third, the common usefulness or collective justification for facilities or personnel. In the process of achieving its primary objective, the clinical research center can also serve as a resource for teaching students and a site for research in the methodology of patient care systems and apprenticeship for young clinical investigators.